Problematico amor
by Vampirux
Summary: Songfics, drabbles y one-shots de la pareja Shika-Ino.Empezando con la canción de Demonio en casa. Y aquí me tiene, yendo a dormir solo, como un perro. Pero aun así siento la necesidad enfermiza de salir y traer de vuelta a mi demonio personal...


**Disclaimer:** Ino y Shikamaru, así como los demás personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y la canción de demonio en casa tampoco. Todo lo que queda es resultado de mi loca cabeza y los golpes de inspiración xD

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es un Ino-shika o Shika-ino puro, sino no te gusta esta pareja (que estas pensando!!!), dale una oportunidad al songfic.

**Nota:** Volví a subir este songfic, porque la primera vez no se colgó muy bien. Espero les guste.

.

* * *

.

**El demonio en casa**

.

Me levanté enfadado, maldita sea, quien había sido el idiota que había abierto las ventanas de par en par, si eran como las diez, a quien rayos se le ocurría levantarse temprano en domingo.

Bostecé sonoramente, este sería un mal día, que va sería como tantos otros desde hace cuatro meses.

—Shika ¿estas despierto? —gritó alguien desde el baño, solo solté un bufido, como no estarlo con esa cantidad de cegadora luz mañanera—Genial cielo, alcánzame la ropa que deje en la encimera…

¡Que problemático!

Caminé como zombie hasta la dichosa encimera, tomé las prendas, una falda negra, una camisa blanca y un chaleco, demasiado casual y a la vez elegante, era muy raro ¿Qué planeaba esa mujer?

Nada bueno por supuesto.

_._

_No se que historia te invente_

_para que te quedaras a dormir aquí_

_lo cierto es que eso fue hace meses_

_y no te veo ganas de querer salir._

.

Entré al baño, el vapor inundaba el lugar, un delicioso olor a lavanda se esparcía por el cuarto.

— ¡Gracias lindo! —dijo la rubia arrebatándome las prendas, luego me hecho del baño, que fastidio, tan bien que se estaba en ese sitio llenó de su fragancia.

Decidí bajar a devorar algo, mi estomago reclamaba alimento, quizá ella ya había preparado el desayuno.

La cocina parecía igual a la noche anterior, impecable, desde cuando la cocina de Shikamaru Naara estaba tan limpia, a si desde que ella se mudó conmigo.

Desde hace 4 meses. Cuatro desconcertantes, problemáticos, y desesperantes meses.

Me acerque a la estufa, algo estaba cocinándose a fuego lento, desde lejos olía fatal, la idea de desayunar se esfumó de mi mente, camino hacia la puerta, tan rápido como escucho su voz por las escaleras.

_._

_Poco a poco minaste el terreno_

_olvidando cosas como el secador_

_hasta que te adueñaste de todo_

_incluso del control de mi televisor._

.

— ¡Shikamaru Naara! —me detiene en la puerta, plan para comer algo decente en la calle, descartado.

Me volteo sin disimular el fastidio, tiene el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

— ¿A donde crees que vas? —pregunta sarcástica, me encojo de hombros, supongo que en verdad no le importa, solo quiere enfrentarme para dictar mi sentencia—Hoy vienen mis padres a comer…

Diablos, sabía que este sería el peor de los días.

_._

_Hoy mi libertad bosteza_

_pues la generala me prohibió salir_

_es viernes y me quedo en casa_

_porque su mamá hoy viene a cocinar_

.

La sigo mientras camina hacia la cocina, me parece ver sus ojos rojos, se lava las manos y se pone a revisar el estofado de no se que cosa que estaba en la estufa.

Y me siento un completo idiota, cuando la abrazó por la espalda y le beso cariñosamente el cuello.

Se voltea a verme, sonríe satisfecha, 1 ella-0 yo, ese es el marcador del día de hoy.

Me besa suavemente, le respondo con un poco mas de intensidad, luego nos separamos por falta de aire, me fijo por primera vez en los tubos que lleva en su cabello rubio, luego le regalo otro beso corto para aguantarme las ganas de reír en su cara.

Resignado me siento en la mesa de cristal, tal vez si Dios es bueno me enferme del estomago, como para no salir del baño, y la comida con sus papás se cancele.

_._

_Y desfila con su look de tubos_

_al mas puro estilo de la vecindad_

_fue tan difícil que entrara_

_y se ve imposible hacerla salir._

.

Estoy viendo el televisor, son las doce, debo admitir que el estofado no estaba tan mal, no tanto como para mandarme al hospital, lamentablemente.

Zapeó los canales, sin mirar nada en realidad, faltan 3 horas para que vengan sus papás y debo permanecer enclaustrado en casa, genial, mi idea del domingo perfecto.

"Ring ring"

El maldito aparato comienza a sonar.

Lo levanto desganado, quien puede ser el energúmeno que llama, con que no sea mi querida suegra, porque si lo es colgaré seguro.

—_Bueno…_—murmura una conocida voz del otro lado de la extensión.

—A Chouji eres tu—el alivio invade mi ser.

—_Si hermano, solo quería recordarte que hoy es el juego, a las 8_—vaya buenas noticias al fin—_Naruto ya tiene los boletos, primera fila…_

—Mmm, estupendo ahí estaré—murmuro algo entusiasta, mi amigo comienza ha hablar sobre lo cerca que estaremos de los jugadores y lo buena que es la comida del estadio.

— ¿Donde estarás Shikamaru? —Mierda, cuando había llegado a la sala, esa mujer si que es omnipotente— ¿Eh responde?

Le corto a Chouji el rollo y cuelgo, mi querida novia me regala la mirada mas interrogante que conoce, una que sería la envidia de cualquier detective de la policía.

—En el partido de beisbol—-contesto algo temeroso, sus ojos azules me miran inquisitivos, luego baja la mirada, me siento vencedor.

_._

_El demonio en casa, empezó de oveja_

_hoy pido permiso mientras limpio el piso_

_para invitar un amigo._

.

—Si eso quieres—murmura ¿resignada?, eso es lo mas raro que ha pasado en estos cuatro meses, ¿le he ganado a la gran Ino Yamanaka?, todo es demasiado fácil, aun no me convenzo de anotarme el punto.

Camina hacia el gran espejo que mandó poner en mi recibidor, luego comienza un ritual de belleza, para despojarse de los tubos de colores, avanzo hacia ella hipnotizado.

—Esta bien si quieres ir con tus amigos—dice encogiéndose de hombros, termina con los tubos y se pone en la labor de acomodarse los largos rizos que caen por su frente, colocándolos detrás de sus orejas y acariciando su propio cuello en el acto —Es justo que salgas con ellos aunque sea un día a la semana.

Toma el brillo labial de la pequeña mesa, luego lo pasa sensualmente por sus labios, es el de sabor a cereza, lo se por el olor, por el maldito olor que me fascina.

—Solo que es una pena—comenta fingiendo desilusión, luego se voltea para encararme, acerca sus labios de cereza a mi oído—Con lo que tenía planeado para cuando se fueran mis padres—susurra erizándome la piel.

Touch, como lo pensaba, 2 Ino-0 yo.

_._

_El demonio en casa, maquina del sexo_

_dice cuando se hace, dicta como se hace_

_y a la hora que le convenga_

_el demonio en casa no quiere salir._

.

Maldita sea, toda la tarde fue un martirio, la comida, como siempre era todo menos comestible, y mis queridos suegros, nótese el sarcasmo, no paraban de parlotear.

Apenas probé bocado, solo para atragantarme cuando mi suegro preguntó por la fecha de la boda y su mujer dio opciones.

Luego vino lo mas difícil, cancelar mis planes, mis amigos estaban resentidos conmigo, nunca les había quedaba mal, bueno nunca antes de estos últimos cuatro meses, Naruto chilló en el teléfono y llamó a Ino "demonio", lo bueno que mi novia estaba muy ocupada despidiendo a sus padres, porque sino, uff ni pensarlo.

Ahora estoy aquí como idiota esperando a que mi novia regrese de acompañar a sus padres hasta casa, vaya tontería, si tanto le gusta la casa de su familia pues que se quede allá.

Mi estomago ruge enfadado, no le he dado nada decente en todo el día, ni en todos estos meses, camino hacia la nevera, no espero encontrar nada bueno, la verdad hasta un pepinillo me parecería un manjar en estos momentos.

Abro la nevera, como lo esperaba, lo mas decente que hay es una tarta de color verde.

La saco, la miró un rato sobre la mesa, ¿de que será?, tomó la cuchara más cercana y la estampo contra el plato, una porción considerable reside en el cubierto a la espera de que me anime a probarla, lentamente la acerco a mi boca, no tiene mal olor.

¡Que rayos es eso!

La tarta ahora esta esparcida por el suelo, en un asqueroso espectáculo, que tendré que limpiar para variar.

_._

_Desde que empezaste con las dietas_

_no se encuentra nada en el congelador_

_tu llevas 6 kilos de mas_

_y yo le he abierto 3 huecos al cinturón._

.

Las 9:30, y esa mujer no ha regresado.

En este momento Naruto y los otros deben estar viendo el término del partido, gritando palabras mal sonantes al árbitro, comiendo las porquerías que venden en el lugar, nada saludable diría Ino, y sobre todo pasando el domingo con los amigos, sin esperar como imbéciles a que el "demonio" regrese a casa.

"Ring-ring"

El maldito teléfono, estoy tentado a dejarlo sonar, hasta que la persona que osa llamar se canse.

—Bueno…—esta bien ni que hubiera algo mejor que hacer.

—_Shikamaru…_—si, buena decisión contestar, no me imagino que hubiese pasado si no lo hago—_Oh cielo lo lamento tanto, con este aguacero no podré salir de casa de mis padres_—por mi que se quede ahí con o sin lluvia, ¿lluvia?, volteó a la ventana, parece estar cayendo una tromba, claro eso era lo que le faltaba a esta noche, para que fuera perfecta—_Iré en cuanto la lluvia se calme ¿me escuchaste?_

—Si esta bien—murmuro cansado, me contesta con un te amo y luego cuelga.

Fabuloso, pasare una noche solo, la verdad no era la idea que tenía de una noche romántica y apasionada, pero que va nunca nada sale como lo espero.

Antes todo era distinto, el soltero Shikamaru Naara, sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, no solo lo que puede imaginarse alguien con esa frase.

Mi casa era un asco, todo en desorden, pero aun así acogedora, mía.

¿Y las mujeres? Bueno ese es un tema interesante, basta con decir que no dormía con una dos veces, no es que fuera todo un don Juan, creo que simplemente se espantaban demasiado la primera vez que las traía a mi desordenada casa que jamás regresaban, ellas se lo pierden.

Bueno solo a habido dos mujeres que han superado mi carácter vale todo, la primera Temari de la Arena, una de mis primeras novias, mejor dicho la primera, una rubia, creo que tengo debilidad por las rubias, de curvas peligrosas, de carácter fuerte y exasperante.

¿El secreto de nuestra relación de 1 año? Pues supongo que la distancia, si eso era la clave, ella vivía en su aldea y yo en la mía, nos veíamos 2 veces por mes y si que recuperábamos el tiempo perdido, nunca he sido un hombre celoso y confiaba en ella, pero lamentablemente ella jamás confió en mi, mujeres problemáticas, ¿Por que no creerán que uno les es fiel?, como sea todo terminó y aun ahora somos amigos, claro a escondidas de mi novia, que a hecho hasta lo imposible porque no vuelva a hablar con mi ex.

_._

_Ya cambiaste el número de casa_

_para que esas golfas nunca llamen mas_

_y me pusiste un celular_

_y tu guardas la clave para mi buzón._

.

¿Y con Ino?

.

Eso es una historia muy diferente, hemos sido amigos desde niños, pero jamás hubo química entre nosotros, sencillamente somos polos opuestos.

No voy a negar que es una belleza, la mujer más polifacética que conozco, demasiado problemática.

Pero como no, cautivadora cuando lo desea, condenadamente sensual y con un toque infantil e inocente, maldita sea es la mujer más desesperante que he visto en mi vida.

Solo me queda decir, que cuando creí cazarla, resulté la presa.

_._

_El demonio se mudo a mi casa_

_y no hay exorcismo que la haga salir_

_ya coloco una foto de ella_

_junto a su mamá en el recibidor._

.

Y aquí me tiene, yendo a dormir solo, como un perro.

¿Dónde rayos deje la pijama? Que mas da, no hay quien me obligue a ponérmela, dormiré como caiga.

Entro al dormitorio, todo esta demasiado oscuro, puedo tirarme así nomas a la cama, pero un minuto ¿que es ese olor?

Prendo la luz, la habitación luce impecable, como no.

¿Qué es eso? Velas. Claro, son como una docena de velas acomodadas por toda la estancia a la espera de ser encendidas, y el olor seguramente es su perfume de lavanda esparcido en el ambiente. Esa si que prometía ser una buena noche.

_._

_Y del clóset ni entrar en detalles_

_que es campo minado a lo Afganistán,_

_entre blusas y bisutería_

_ya no tengo espacio para un calcetín_

.

Me siento en la cama, podría esperarla ¿no?, cuanto mas puede durar la lluvia…

Volteó hacia la ventana, el cielo no es tan optimista como yo, genial.

En definitiva dormiré solo.

11:25

La hora del reloj no miente, la noche se esta esfumando, y yo sigo aquí sentado esperando, tratando de entretenerme viendo la lluvia golpear mi ventana.

_._

_El demonio en casa, empezó de oveja_

_hoy pido permiso mientras limpio el piso_

_para invitar un amigo_

.

Creo que me rendiré, lo seguro es que llegue hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me acostare de su lado de la cama, así podrá ver que jamás tuve el deseo de que llegara en la noche y se acurrucara a mi lado.

¿Qué es eso?

El papel me había raspado el cuello, parece una nota, la abro sin entusiasmo.

_Cielo gracias por aceptar comer con mis papas, se que no era lo que tenías planeado para un domingo divertido, pero te recompensaré, podemos empezar a celebrar nuestros cinco meses de vivir juntos desde hoy…te amo._

Termino de leer sorprendido, ¿cinco meses?, pero si yo solo contaba cuatro, va el tiempo se esfuma muy rápido.

Me siento en la cama, maldita sea sigue lloviendo a cantaros y es mas de media noche.

Pero aun así siento la necesidad enfermiza de salir y traer de vuelta a mi demonio personal, para que jamás vuelva a pasar una noche fuera de casa.

_._

_El demonio en casa, maquina del sexo_

_dice cuando se hace, dicta como se hace_

_y a la hora que le convenga_

_el demonio en casa no quiere salir._

.

Escucho la puerta del recibidor abrirse.

Son como las 5 de la mañana, de este lunes 3 de agosto, y por alguna razón incompresible estoy despierto, por algo que no lograre entender jamás, pase toda la noche en vela, esperando.

Y ahora me siento fatal, el sueño esta venciéndome.

Alguien se acuesta a mi lado, y pasa su pequeño brazo por mi pecho.

—Estoy en casa amor—murmura una arrulladora voz en mi oído, cierro los ojos vencido, que mas da si duermo un poco, ya esta aquí de nuevo, _el demonio en casa_.

* * *

Fin...del primer songfic!!


End file.
